List of minor off screen locations
This page is a list of all the locations which do not appear on screen in Downton Abbey but are mentioned by the established characters. Houses and Estates Hatton Park Hepworth: I think you know that Hatton's gone. Hatton Park is the former residence of the family of Hepworth, but was lost when the money ran out, some time before 1920. When asked about it by the Dowager Countess of Grantham, he stated that he didn't go there very often, 'not since... his... mother died'. This turned out to be a lie, however, as Hatton was gone, along with Loch Earle and Hepworth House, the other residences of the Hepworths. Inhabitants * Jinx Hepworth (formerly) * Jinx Hepworth's father (formerly) * Jinx Hepworth's mother (formerly) Hepworth House Violet: And what about Hepworth House in Grosvenor Square? I spent so many happy evenings there, with your Hepworth's father in hot pursuit...' Hepworth House is the London residence of the Hepworth family, situated in Grosvenor Square, in the Mayfair district of London. It was said to have 'so many mortgages that I Hepworth could only ever sell it at a loss'. The former Lord Hepworth (whom Jinx was said to be the spitting image of) pursued Violet Crawley here on many a 'happy evening', but it ultimately came to nothing, as she could not afford him, and he could not afford her. Inhabitants * Jinx Hepworth * Jinx Hepworth's Father (formerly) Loch Earle Hepworth: I think you know that Hatton's gone; and Loch Earle. Loch Earle is the former Scotland residence of the Hepworth family, until the money ran out and the house was lost, some time before 1920. Inhabitants * Jinx Hepworth (formerly) * Jinx Hepworth's father Skelton Park / Estate Skelton Park and the Skelton Estate are indicated to be close to Downton Abbey. The Skeltons were said to not allow hunting on their estate and that the kitchens already had electricity in 1912. Inhabitants * Billy Skelton ;Appearances *Episode 1.01 *Episode 1.02 *Episode 1.05 Other Buildings Crystal Palace Ships HMS Iron Duke HMS Iron Duke was a dreadnought battleship of the Royal Navy, the lead ship of her class, named in honour of Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington. She was built by Portsmouth Dockyard, and her keel laid in January 1912. Launched ten months later, she was commissioned into the Home Fleet in March 1914 as the fleet flagship. She was armed with a main battery of ten 13.5-inch (340 mm) guns and was capable of a top speed of 21.25 knots (39.36 km/h; 24.45 mph). Iron Duke served as the flagship of the Grand Fleet during the First World War, including at the Battle of Jutland. There, she inflicted significant damage on the German battleship SMS König early in the main fleet action. In January 1917, she was relieved as fleet flagship. After the war, Iron Duke operated in the Mediterranean as the flagship of the Mediterranean Fleet. She participated in both the Allied intervention in the Russian Civil War in the Black Sea and the Greco-Turkish War. She also assisted in the evacuation of refugees from Smyrna.HMS Iron Duke ;Appearances *Episode 4.03 RMS Titanic :See RMS Titanic. SS Cameronia Cameronia was a British ocean liner which was built in 1920 by William Beardmore & Co Ltd, Port Glasgow for the Anchor Line. She was requisitioned for use as a troopship in the Second World War, surviving a torpedo attack. In 1953 she was requisitioned by the Ministry of Troop Transport (MoTT) and renamed Empire Clyde. She was scrapped in 1957.Cameronia ;Appearances *Episode 4.07 ;Mentions Countries Australia Austria-Hungary Canada Germany India Italy Russia / USSR South Africa ;Appearances *Episode 1.01 Switzerland Turkey United States / America Cities and Other Geographic Regions Geneva, Switzerland Montreal, Quebec, Cananda Munich, Germany Newport, Rhode Island, USA New York City, USA ;Appearances *Episode 1.01 Tea Pot Dome, Wyoming, USA References Category:Locations